La Máquina de Helados
by kiroi-tan
Summary: Para hacer un helado no se necesita algo tan ridículo como eso... [Oneshot]


Todos los niños en la Wammy's House comentaban acerca de ello.

-¿Viste la máquina de helados?

-¡Yo quiero una!

Era el juguete más popular del momento, una máquina para hacer helados.

Al parecer Mello era el único que no deseaba una máquina de helados, a Matt le parecía interesante pero no comentaba nada acerca de ello por que Mello se molestaba y al apático de Near obviamente tampoco le interesaba.

Personalmente, Mello no era muy amigo de los helados. Prefería el chocolate, además, la máquina era una fraude.

Un podía hacer helados perfectamente sin la necesidad de una máquina de esas, que ni siquiera traía los ingredientes.

Solo hacías la mezcla, la ponía a congelar y ahí tenías tu helado. Sin necesidad de ostentosos cucharones o batidores como los que traía la dichosa máquina.

Estando en época de exámenes todos se olvidaron de la máquina por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron los resultados de las pruebas.

Como siempre, los resultados más altos los tuvo Near. Mello segundo, Matt tercero y seguía la lista…

Como premio, Roger le regaló a Mello un balón de fútbol, a Matt le dio un juego nuevo para su Game Boy, y a Near… sí, adivinaron. A Near le regaló una máquina de helados.

Todos los niños lo comentaban entre ellos, todos querían jugar con la máquina de helados de Near.

El primer día que le dieron la máquina Near la puso en la cocina, y casi todos los niños crearon sus propias mezclas y las pusieron a congelar. Menos Near…

-Near ¿Y tu no quieres comer helado? – Le preguntó Linda, una chica castaña de la misma edad que Near, mientras lamía su helado. Una mezcla de jugo de fresa con jugo de limón.

-Lo haré más tarde, gracias por tu preocupación. – Le escuchó decir Mello.

_Ese maldito de Near…_ pensaba Mello. La popularidad del albino creció bastante, a parte de que ya todos lo admiraban por sus notas. Unos lo envidiaban. Otros, como Linda, querían acercarse a él… pero no había nadie tan cercano a Near como lo era Mello.

Mello sabía eso, y lo hacía sentir furioso y… contento al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche Mello no podía dormir, así que fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche y ver si conseguía algún chocolate.

Cuando iba por el pasillo escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, si era algún maestro lo más probable era que lo castigarán. Pero aun así se aventuro y con paso decidido entró a la cocina.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver una figura casi fuera de este mundo, las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas y lo único que la iluminaba un poco era la luz de la luna.

Near se encontraba sentado en su forma característica sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero le daba la espalda al rubio.

El albino ni se inmuto cuando escuchó llegar a Mello, solo se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Mello le miraba extrañado, se acercó a el lentamente por detrás a ver que iría a hacer.

Con parsimonia, Near abrió la compuerta del congelador. Y sacó algo que Mello no pudo ver bien.

Cuando el pequeño se dio la vuelta, extendió ambos brazos frente a la cara del rubio.

Mello vio que lo que Near le ofrecía era uno de los paquetítos de su máquina de helados. El rubio no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

Tomó el paquete del helado con ambas manos, estaba frío. Lo abrió y se lo llevó a la boca.

_Chocolate__…_

-Gracias… - Susurró Mello

El albino solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres? – Ofreció el mayor.

Near se volvió para mirar a Mello directamente a los ojos, le lanzó una mirada significativa que Mello entendió perfectamente.

El mayor acercó el helado a los labios del menor y este le dio una pequeña lamida al helado que sostenía el rubio.

Mello, sin poder evitar que la ternura invadiera su ser con tan solo ver esa imagen, acarició suavemente la cabeza del albino y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches… - Susurró el más pequeño, mientras dejaba al rubio terminándose el helado en la cocina.

-Buenas. – Le respondió este.

Mello se terminó el helado en unos minutos y dejó el recipiente en el fregadero.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Mello no podía dejar de pensar que la Máquina de Helados no era tan estúpida después de todo.

* * *

**N/A¿¡Qué me ven!? A mi hermano le regalaron una XD... **

**Y sí...Mello tiene razón. Es un fiasco X3**

**Matta ne! Gracias por pasar nwn**


End file.
